


A Girl Worth Fighting For

by AverageAtBest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Clarke, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Sub Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageAtBest/pseuds/AverageAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke circled the bed slowly, enjoying the way her victim’s head twitched in different directions as she tried to work out the location of her captor. A small laugh escaped her lips. Clarke adored having Lexa like this, tied up and at her mercy, open to take whatever she was willing to give her. </p><p>Basically Clarke comes home from war and sex happens. Lexa cries a lot because she's an emotional mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl Worth Fighting For

It was quiet in Polis. The day’s celebration for the return of the warriors to the capital had long since ended, a lone woman singing funeral songs into the night was all that remained. A reminder that not every warrior had come home safely. A breeze had freshened the air, cleansing it of the thick scent of smoke and alcohol. The brightness of torches replaced by the soft glow of candlelight escaping from people’s windows.

In Polis tower, the halls surrounding Heda’s bedroom had been abandoned, the guards dismissed for the night. No one was around to hear the noises drifting from the room. Noises which could easily destroy Lexa’s reputation.

Inside, dozens of candles illuminated the space, forming a halo of light around the bed which had been pulled into the centre.

Lexa lay on her back on the bed. Naked. Her long limbs stretched across the mattress, pulled in four different directions by coarse rope tied to the bedposts. She was panting with exertion yet the rest of her body remained perfectly still. The blindfold wrapped carefully across her eyes shut out the light completely. Lexa was being punished.

Clarke circled the bed slowly, enjoying the way her victim’s head twitched in different directions as she tried to work out the location of her captor. A small laugh escaped her lips. Clarke adored having Lexa like this, tied up and at her mercy, open to take whatever she was willing to give her. The leather of the riding crop in her hands was smooth, warmed by the heat from her calloused hands.

‘Why are you being punished, Lexa?’ Clarke asks the question despite already knowing the answer. She is determined to stop Lexa from slipping into subspace too soon; she needs her to stay focused for now. Asking questions would keep her alert for at least a little bit longer.

‘Because I-.’ Lexa pauses. She struggles to make her thoughts coherent through the light layer of fog shrouding her mind, ‘because I didn’t take care of myself while you were away.’

The slap of the crop on Lexa’s skin makes her jump in shock. She thought she had given the right answer, was so sure she had been correct.

‘Be specific, Lex. What did you do to deserve this?’

Clarke’s tone, strict and firm, holds her in place. It keeps her mind focused and calms her nerves. Right now, Lexa thinks she would do just about anything Clarke wanted just to hear her voice again.

‘I hardly slept. I spent days reading the same set of battle plans over and over again. I called clan meetings in the middle of the night…’

For each infraction she names, Lexa feels the sharp sting of the crop on her hips, on her breasts, on her thighs. Yet she keeps going, listing every little thing that she could think of until the real reason why she is being punished hits her. Clarke loves her. Clarke loves her and it pulls the air out of her chest faster than any physical blow could have. A feeling of deep shame washes over her quickly. Clarke loves her and she had disappointed her. Again.

Clarke notices the shift in Lexa’s body language almost immediately. She places the crop down and settles on the edge of the bed, lightly placing her hands on Lexa’s stomach, rubbing her thumb across the area above her girlfriend’s bellybutton.

‘I’m sorry Clarke, I’m so sorry,’ Lexa repeats, frantic and desperate.

When they first started talking about their ‘unconventional relationship’ as Clarke had put it, both women had agreed that it was best if Clarke didn’t use a title like ‘mistress’ or ‘ma’am’ during play. They had enough titles to deal with during the day when they were not Clarke and Lexa but Heda and Wanheda. Having had to deal with stupid nicknames like ‘princess’ since she hit the ground, Clarke found that being addressed by her actual name made play much more intimate for her.

Noticing the tears escaping from underneath the blindfold, Clarke uses one hand to slowly slip it off Lexa’s head. The second the thick black cloth is removed, their eyes lock on to each other. Clarke sees the regret and guilt in Lexa’s eyes and instantly scolds herself. Play is always a delicate balancing act and Lexa is such a fragile submissive.

‘Hey, hey Lex it’s okay,’ Clarke sooths, brushing away a strand of hair that had attached itself to Lexa’s sweaty forehead. ‘What’s wrong? Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.’

There is little hesitation from Lexa before she starts talking. In her Commander Mode she is stoic and silent, refusing to voice any unnecessary thought which comes to mind. However, this is Clarke not the coalition, and that makes all the difference. Here, she can be vulnerable.

‘I don’t deserve you,’ she mumbles through her tears, ‘you’re so good to me Clarke and I keep disappointing you.’

Almost instantly, Clarke grabs a dagger from the bedside table and begins cutting through the rope that binds Lexa to the bed. As soon as she has freed her, she pulls the crying woman in to her arms. She holds on tight as Lexa clings to her. It’s as if they’re both afraid that if one of them lets go the other might disappear.

‘Shhh love, you’re alright, I’m here,’ Clarke hushes, rocking back and forth in a manner she knows is particularly soothing for Lexa. After a moment, she pulls back a little to make eye contact with her, ‘I need you to listen to me because this is important, okay? ‘

There is a pause whilst she makes sure that she has Lexa’s full attention. Although, Clarke cannot recall a single time when her girlfriend wasn’t completely focused on her.

‘You, Lexa Kom Trikru, are the best thing that has ever happened to me. In the time we have been together, you have never once disappointed me so don’t you dare give me that crap, okay?’ Clarke’s voice is quivering with emotions ready to spill out and consume her but she won’t let them. This is about Lexa, she has to be strong for her.

Lexa nods, sniffling quietly, trying to compose herself.

Tears fall down the faces of both women and as they hold on to each other. Lexa has her head tucked into Clarke’s neck as she clings to her, attempting to stop the shivers running through her body. Clarke drags her fingers through Lexa’s hair, scratching her scalp gently and whispering gentle words of comfort.

It takes a few minutes for them both to calm down but when they settle, Lexa finds herself looking up into blue eyes with a renewed sense of determination.

‘Clarke, we didn’t finish,’ she says, ‘may we continue?’

Clarke looks hesitant at the idea, less than a minute ago Lexa had been crying in her arms and she’s not sure that jumping back into play is the best idea.

‘Lex, I don’t think that’s-’

‘Please?’ the brunette cuts her off, ‘I need this.’

‘You’re sure you can handle it?’ At Lexa’s nod, Clarke smiles softly. ‘Alright my love, on your back for me, just relax okay?’

Lexa feels the tension in her body disappear slowly as she transitions back in to her submissive headspace. Letting other people take control has always been difficult for her, after all she had been raised to lead her people, but with Clarke it is easier. She trusts the blonde woman hovering above her more than she has trusted anyone in her entire life.

Whilst Lexa makes herself comfortable on the bed, Clarke takes a moment to get back into character. She straightens her back and relaxes her shoulders, lifting her chin up in a show of confidence. She can feel herself regaining control of the situation, spurred on by Lexa’s willingness to submit to her so quickly. She feels the power surge through her and the love she has for her submissive partner runs through her veins like ichor. The best part about topping, in her opinion, is knowing that someone trusts and loves you enough to put their safety and needs in your hands.

Clarke smirks as she runs the tips of her fingers lightly down Lexa’s body. Blunt nails leave faint pink lines on tanned skin.

‘Such a good girl for me,’ her smile widens as she feels Lexa tense underneath her, ‘do you like it when I touch you like this?’

Lexa nods but quickly vocalises her thoughts when she feels the light, reprimanding tap of Clarke’s hand on her thigh.

‘Yes Clarke,’ she replies, stumbling over the words a little, ‘I always like it when you touch me.’

‘Right answer,’ Clarke chuckles as she straddles Lexa, placing her thigh between her girlfriend’s legs. Leaning forward so that her lips can reach Lexa’s neck, she begins to grind forward, eliciting a moan from the woman underneath her.

The pressure is just right, hard enough to slowly bring both women closer to the edge yet gentle enough as to not overwhelm an already sensitive Lexa. The brunette is prone to crying both during and after sex, the emotional release often being too much for her to handle, it was something the pair were working on. Clarke finds it really sweet but she understands how embarrassing it can be for the Commander to be so vulnerable.

Clarke starts to kiss further up Lexa’s neck, sucking lightly on sensitive spots along the way. When she reaches her ear, she simultaneously bites down on the lobe and grinds down harder into Lexa’s centre.

‘That feel good?’ Clarke whispers, teeth still wrapped around her panting girlfriend’s ear.

Lexa thinks she might die. Her eyes are shut tightly and she’s panting heavily, trying to get the world to stop spinning. Sweat soaks the furs underneath her body and they stick to her skin like they do on summer nights, when the sweltering heat makes everything uncomfortably sticky. This time, however, she doesn’t mind the feeling. No longer able to speak her opinion, she simply nods her head rapidly, hoping that Clarke will understand and forgive her for not speaking aloud.

Luckily for Lexa, Clarke is far too focused on bringing the both of them to orgasm to care too much about the rules of play. The euphoric feeling of power is starting to make her dizzy and she knows that they’ll have to finish up soon before she loses focus completely.

Snaking her hand between their bodies, Clarke finds Lexa’s clit and circles it with the tips of her fingers. At the same time, she picks up her pace, grinding down onto Lexa’s thigh, trying to find a release for the tension that is rapidly building in her lower stomach.

‘Clarke,’ Lexa gasped, struggling to think past her impending orgasm and the feeling of Clarke’s hot, wet cunt grinding up and down her thigh at a frantic pace. ‘Clarke, please, may I touch you?’ She wants to help her finish, to be the one to finally push the blonde over the edge.

Receiving a shaky nod of permission, Lexa quickly slides her hands down Clarke’s body to her aching core and slips two agile fingers into her. She nearly comes on the spot. Slick walls cling to her fingers as she twists and curls them in ways she knows will make Clarke melt.

It doesn’t take much longer for Clarke’s orgasm to hit her. Her hips jerk roughly and without rhythm against Lexa’s fingers as wave after wave of pleasure rolls through her. It’s exhausting. Her vision is blurry and all she wants is to lay her head on her girlfriend’s chest and fall into the dark abyss of sleep. But she can feel the thrusting of hips underneath her, can hear the desperate whimper’s of an unsatisfied Lexa as she begs for release and it motivates her to continue.

Clarke pulls Lexa’s fingers from inside of her, not needing the distraction. Staring down at the woman beneath her, she smirks, knowing exactly how to finish her off.

Clarke rubs her hand quickly across Lexa’s centre, keeping her on the edge as she leans down to press their lips together in a quick kiss. She takes care not to get too close to the entrance of her vagina, Lexa doesn’t like penetration very much and Clarke doesn’t want to push those boundaries right now.

‘Do you want to come?’

Lexa is so far gone that she barely registers the words coming from Clarke’s mouth. She’s nodding her head so fast that it makes her dizzy.

‘Then ask properly.’ Clarke is being merciful, she won’t make Lexa beg tonight, she knows her submissive needs to come. She kisses a line down Lexa’s body; through the shallow valley of her breasts, past her bellybutton all the way down until she reaches the spot Lexa needs her to touch the most.

‘Please Clarke,’ Lexa is pleading above her, ‘please may I come? Please, I need to!’

Clarke takes a moment to revel in the power coursing through her at the sound of Lexa’s moans. Only she can do this! Only she can turn the great Heda, Commander of the Thirteen Clans into a sobbing mess, begging and pleading for mercy. It is glorious.

Just before she wraps her lips around Lexa’s clit she utters the demand, ‘come for me, Lexa. Come now.’

And Lexa does. Back arching off the bed, she cries out. It’s Clarke’s name; it always is.

Clarke continues to play with Lexa’s clit until a pair of hands are being placed gently on her head, coaxing her away from the now oversensitive area. When she looks up at Lexa from between her legs the sight takes her breath away.

Lexa is panting heavily through her mouth, eyes tightly closed as she tries to stop the tears from falling.

She is the most beautiful thing Clarke has ever seen. Back on the Ark, she had sat in her cell and dreamed of green forests and blue rivers, she had yearned to behold such wonders and had painted them over and over again on any blank space she could find. Now she realises, she should have been drawing Lexa. Those bright eyes that shimmer with a hundred different shades of green and the small streams of sweat winding across her torso are more captivating than anything else on earth.

Clarke pulls herself up to lay alongside Lexa, hovering above her slightly, she smooths her hand over the brunette’s forehead and places soft kisses to her eyelids.

Lexa is shivering, the burning heat from moments ago has passed, leaving a cold feeling in its place. She whimpers quietly as she tries to control her emotions. She hates this part. The moments after her orgasm are always the worst, she feels empty and weak even though she knows she shouldn’t. It’s not Clarke’s fault, she has always been like this, was like this with Costia too and she hates it.

‘Shhh my love,’ Clarke murmurs as she pulls Lexa closer to her, ‘you did so well, you were so good for me.’ 

Clarke’s words help. Slowly, Lexa feels herself calming down, her breathing becomes regular and her heart stops racing. She nuzzles further into the blonde whose arms are wrapped around her, sheltering her from the rest of the world for these precious moments.

When Lexa looks up at Clarke, sees her face beaming with love and pride, she knows that she is safe. Clarke will not hurt her nor will she let anyone else harm her whilst they lay here in post-orgasmic bliss. She is vaguely aware of fresh furs being pulled up over her body and she is grateful for the warmth they provide. As she feels herself drifting off to sleep, she snuggles further into her girlfriend and mumbles the few words reserved specifically for Clarke Griffin.

‘I love you too,’ Clarke smiles sleepily, tightening her hold on Lexa as she follows her quickly into the peaceful world of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic and I'm a little rusty as I've not written anything in a while so please be kind. Couldn't think of a decent title (if you have a suggestion, let me know) so I've stuck with my trend of using old cheesy song lyrics as fic titles.  
> 


End file.
